csifandomcom-20200225-history
Forum:Forensics Pages
Okay guys, we need to make this clear. We have no need for any pages on the wiki not related to the show CSI. Which means pages such as Serial killer will be deleted. We simply need to focus on the show instead of these things. GB 17:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :GroceryBag: you just deleted 19 articles, including ones on the various crime labs on the show (New York Crime Lab, Las Vegas Crime Lab, Miami Date Crime Lab). I explained who runs each lab on the show (i.e. Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie runs the Vegas Crime Lab, etc.), who's on which shift, and what each employees' titles are. :Deleting these articles is not consistent with your rule above, about focusing on the show and not real life... since these crime lab articles are about the fictional labs on the show, not any real life crime labs. :It's really bad form to delete so many articles, especially ones written by your hardworking co-admin! This wiki is pretty young, so we'll be developing the policies together as a small community. None of us can singlehandedly proclaim and enforce a unilateral policy for what goes on the wiki or not... but if we discuss the policy and agree on it together, then we can all enforce that policy so that new members are synced up with us. :In the future, if you'd like to delete an article, please add a tag and we can discuss it as a team. :I will wait to hear back from you before I restore any of the deleted articles... I'm a little thrown by this all, and would love to hear your reasoning for deleting those articles. Thanks... --Kanamekun 20:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) How about we restore those as portals? And after that, add a portal section to the sidebar. GB 01:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :My general point here is not about any specific page: it's that no one person is the boss of the entire wiki. We have to make these sort of decisions together with our editors, and grow our editorship. If this is how you treat your fellow admin, I am even more concerned about our shrinking editor base! :I'm deeply worried that these unilateral decisions have been driving away other editors. I've noticed that a lot of your edits are deleting pages or reverting edits... it makes me wonder, how do you see the wiki growing over the next six months or so? It'd be helpful to get a sense for your vision for the site before moving forward here... thanks. --Kanamekun 01:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I at least should have waited a bit for objections. I'll try to avoid doing things like this again. GB 01:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate the apology. :Would love to hear more about your vision for growing the editorship and content on the site. My concern is that you're deleting a lot of good content, and not adding much content yourself. And our editors are getting chased off the site - including me! It's very demoralizing to spend hours on creating new content for a wiki, and having it deleted. If it was just me, I'd just let it go - but it seems to be a pattern. --Kanamekun 02:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC)